fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Finberley
|image= Finberley.png |caption= |species=Redhead fish |gender=Female |age=Teenager |height= |nationality=American |hometown= |born=1990's |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= |creator= |siblings= |grandparents= |grandchildren= |children= |spouses= |friends=Bea Goldfishberg Shellsea Clamantha Esmargot Koi |loveinterests=Milo Steve Jackson |pets= |title1= |other1= |title2= |other2= |title3= |other3= |title4= |other4= |first="Bea Stays in the Picture" |voice=Kimberley Mooney |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Finberley is the often-injured little redhead fish with pigtails and braces who attends Freshwater High. She is one of Bea's friends. Personality Finberley's personality is crazy, kind, hyper, and sweet. She has a notable crush on Milo, and like all the girls she has an extremely huge crush on Steve Jackson. She is super sensitive when it comes to relationships and is very dramatic when something tragic happens. One running gag in the series involves Finberley getting injured badly, which is done humorously (she often loses a tooth in the process). Another running gag is whenever something sad happens, Finberley starts getting emotional and dramatically rants on the situation, only to get interrupted by another character. Personal Life Finberley was invited to Bea's sleepover party. Finberley pointed out to Clamantha that she doesn't have any nails. When Milo and Oscar came disguised as girls, Bea and her friends tortured them. Finberley fired the bubbler ("Fish Sleepover Party") It was shown she is a fan of the football team. She asked Jocktopus to sign her face, which is a little crazy. Milo got in the football game to impress Finberley and get attention. When Milo won the football game, everyone cheered and Finberley shyly asked for his autograph. ("Underwater Boy"). Finberley and the girls contacts with Bea on her laptop and discuss about dating. Finberley thought Bea had the whole look down when she dressed up as a adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). When Finberley and Esmargot were waiting for the bus, Murphy used the bathroom and Esmargot and Finberley ran away ("Doggonit"). Finberley helped Bea become queen of the dance by calling her and advising her ("Queen Bea"). Finberley once tried to help Milo study. She felt sorry Esmargot was sick and asked if she needed a tissue. Bea told her that it was a play and she's not really sick ("Fail Fish"). She said pop quizzes freaked her out. When Milo got a ninja, Finberley was about to tell Koi what Steve Jackson said, but Milo put them in fish bowls for telling secrets. Finberley was the first to be freed.("Milo Gets a Ninja"). She said "hi" to Bea when the girls passed by her ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Finberley, along with the other girls, once worked out in gym with Milo. When Milo kept falling down in stretches, Coach Salmons says he can't do what the girls are doing because he's weaker than them, which made the girls laugh, and Finberley thought it's cute how little Milo is. After Milo got big and strong, Finberley was impressed, saying he was a little weak, and now he's not. When Milo grew extremely big and went to the Freshwater High tank, Finberley alarmed the students, saying it's a gigantic navy boy monster and ran away with the other students ("Big Fish"). When Oscar turned into a goth fish, Finberley thought he was a new kid and said he's so mysterious, along with Shellsea agreeing with her ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). Finberley helped the girls build their float by getting glitter from her locker. Steve Jackson, who is hired by Milo to spy on the girls, caught her attention, and said he could help her carry the glitter. At the float battle, Finberley operated the control of the float. When Milo and the boys threw mayo on their float to "mess up their hair", the mayo went on Finberley's hair, and she got starteled and accidently pushed the switch, making the girls float push forward to the boy's ("Fish Floaters"). Finberley once asked Dr. Frog how to use the XP900 Double Rotating Impact Drill, but Dr. Frog called her a "little boy" and said he's not allowed to answer that question ("Two Clams in Love"). Finberley, like the other students of Freshwater, preferred Randy Pincherson's fridge hats rather than Milo's. At the end, Finberley and the rest of the girls lost their hair after taking out their fridge hats ("Milo's Big Idea"). Finberley was in the school basketball team, only to be not so good at it, due to her small size and weakness. At the end, Finberley, Bea, and Koi win the game against the geckos ("Mascotastrophe"). Finberley was shown to be suprised to see Bea dating Randy Pincherson, like the rest of the girls. When Steve Jackson left after noticing Bea already has a date, he goes over to Finberley, who moaned when Steve was about to talk to her ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). Finberley was shown to be really bored of Oscar's morning announcements. When the cafeteria was closed, the students became really hungry, in which Finberley suggested equally splitting up a granola bar she found, only to have all of the students chase her for her food ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). She was seen in the Freshwater High cheerleaders once Clamantha's group strangely disappeared and fell down a couple times losing a tooth each time. When Shellsea said that they wanted to pick boys from the yearbook that they want to marry, Finberley replied by saying, " I want to marry Steve Jackson and have one hundred babies." ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Finberley and the girls gave tips to Bea, who was about to go on a ride with Steve Jackson. With the exception of Shellsea and Bea, all of the girls spent their time buying food and souveniers ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Finberley played as a citizen of El Gratin. When Milo, who was the Great Potato, gave out potatoes for the harvest, one hit Finberley on the face. In the funeral for the potatoes, Finberley and the rest of the citizens mourned for the "dead" potatoes. Finberley is later seen in the play as one of the cats guarding Beastapus's castle ("Fish School Musical"). When Milo and Oscar worked in Carla's Secret, Finberley was their first customer. She wanted to wear something that would make her feel good about herself. Milo suggested shoes, and before Finberley finished saying she doesn't need them, Milo threw a shoe at her, making the ambulance come and take her out in a stretcher ("Employee Discount"). When the students trick-or treated outside the tanks, Finberley's costume was a horse, in which she was the front and Koi was the back. Finberley along with most everyone else decided to give up after Jocktopus stole their candy once again. Then they all decided to chase after Jocktopus to get their candy back ("Halloween Haul"). Finberley thought Shellsea should apologize to Clamantha after their dancing incident, leading the school to have a rebellion whether Clamantha should apologize, or Shellsea. At the end when Bea's dance group won the talent show, Finberley and Koi didn't even do their act yet ("Fish Talent Show"). As stated by Oscar, Finberley and the girls watch Steve Jackson unpack every morning. When Steve Jackson said how to say hi in French, Finberley floated up the tank, meaning her admiration of Steve Jackson is huge enough for her to die ("Hairanoid"). She tried out for the Hokey Poke commercial, but got rejected ("Bea's Commercial"). Finberley also tried out for the school marching band, but didn't make it after she hit herself with her tamborine. She helped Milo beat Lonnie in the band battle, along with all the other students who got rejected by Lonnie ("Banned Band"). Finberley received Milo's invitation to his Christmas party, only tripping over a rock and crashing before receiving his letter when she was skiing downhill. At the end, Finberley and the other students are seen skating around the Christmas tree ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). Finberley has a "undercover surviellance van"; because she is Agent Finberley and he works with Agent Jones ("Oscar is a Playa") Relationships Milo She went on a lunch date with Milo but when Oscar found out Finberly did not say anything.("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). She also tortured Milo and Oscar when they sneaked into their party but she may have looked at Milo in a loving way when Milo and Oscar said they did not want to lost Bea. ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Finberley and the girls tried to help Milo study ("Fail Fish"). When Milo embarrased Bea in her exercise class, Finberley just said that it was how cute little Milo was while the other girls laugh. Later, Finberley and the girls liked how good Milo was doing the exercise ("Big Fish").Finberly sometimes shows her feels for Milo but has not talked about it.Finberly most likely talks to Milo once in a while but not all the time. Bea Goldfishberg She was invited to Bea's sleepover so it whould seem that they are good friends ("Fish Sleepover Party"). She also helped Bea be queen of the dance ("Queen Bea"). Bea contacts her along with Milo, Oscar, Shellsea, and Koi in her laptop ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish").Finberly is mostly seen with Bea and her friends and they have fun times together. Gallery For Finberley Background Information *The name "Finberley" is a pun of the name "Kimberley", which is the name of her voice actor. *Finberley could have a love interest on Milo since she went on a lunch date with him and shyly asked for his autograph. *Starting from the episode "Halloween Haul", whenever something tragic or suprising happened, Finberley started making big, cute eyes and blurts out a high squeaky sound. *Finberley is later seen in the series getting injured often, and losing a tooth whenever it happens. *Once the class sighed when Mr. Baldwin started his history lesson, Finberley was seen there and first time seen without her braces ("Fish Sleepover Party"). *Unlike most of the other Freshwater High students, Finberley got a perfect yearbook photo. *She doesn't have a fishbook profile. *She is seen to be holding hands with Bo Gregory in the titles sequence behind oscar. *Finberley kind of looks like Oscar with the braces and curly hair. *She Went On A Lunch Date With Milo (Doris Flores Gorgeous) Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Doggonit" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Banned Band" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Just One of the Fish" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer" *"Sixteen Clamandles" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Cattlefish, Ho!" *"Brothers' Day" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Spiders Bite" *"Principal Bea" *"Fish at Work" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" }} Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers